


Stem

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Floral [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's six months later, and a new step is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Full notes to appear after the reveal.
> 
> Spoilers: Episode 04x09 "52 Pickup", then goes AU after that.
> 
> [Flower Meanings and Meanings of Flowers](http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html) was an invaluable site for this series.
> 
> Image Credits  
> Holly - [Flower Essence Society](http://www.flowersociety.org/Holly_plant_study.htm)  
> Geranium - [Top Performing Annuals for 2007](http://www.florifacts.umn.edu/Trials/2007%20Annual%20Trials/2007%20Annual%20Trials.htm)  
> Tulip - [Niebrugge Images](http://www.wildnatureimages.com/Red%20Tulip.htm)

Jordan has the equivalent of a frequent flyer card with the florist closest to Quantico. It's become something of a game between them over the last few months as she to research the meanings of flowers and then send them to Emily. She enjoys the opportunity to try and stump the brunette with more and more esoteric meanings of the flowers. If it takes less than twenty-four hours for Emily to crack the meaning of the flower, Jordan knows she's not doing her job. She sometimes wonders if the profiler isn't doing extra research on the side, or pumping Reid for information, but not often.

Jordan going back to the Counter Terrorism Division after JJ's return from maternity leave is both a curse and a blessing in disguise. She and Emily don't have to be nearly so vigilant in keeping their personal lives separate from their professional lives, but they also don't see each other nearly as often as they had when they worked together on a daily basis. Whenever they're both in town and not involved in intense cases, they get together for dinner and drinks. Occasionally, they go out to the clubs, just to let off a little steam, but mostly they prefer quiet nights at one apartment or the other, curled up in front of an old movie with a bottle of wine and each other.

> _EPrentiss: Hey you. Coming home tonight. FINALLY. Gonna crash when I get home. Will I see you tomorrow night?_
> 
> _JTodd: Hey back. Finally got the bastard? Good! Rest up. I should be available for pizza and a movie?_
> 
> _EPrentiss: Sounds fantastic! Rossi rec'd me a merlot last week that I want to try, too. See you then?_
> 
> _JTodd: Not unless I see you first._

It's a shorter conversation than either really prefers, but Jordan can tell that Emily's tired and she's probably on the plane anyway. They'll have time to catch up the next night.

***

When Emily walks into the bullpen, she's immediately on alert. Morgan, Reid, JJ, Garcia, and even Rossi are clustered around her desk. That's never a good thing, and probably means the possibility of a new case already. She doesn't want to miss out on movie night, and knows that Jordan will understand if she has to cancel, but still… She hurries over to her desk, and they part like the Red Sea for her, broad smiles on their faces.

That's when she sees the vase sitting on her desk. Her eyes light up, already knowing they're from Jordan. Red geraniums and tulips are nestled within the spiny deep green leaves and red berries of holly. Careful of the greenery, she leans over to inhale the interesting blend of the flowers' scents and grab the card.

> _Geraniums, holly, and tulips, red as blood._  
>  _Perhaps a little more esoteric on their meanings._  
>  _How soon until you can figure it out?_  
>  _\- You Know Who_

She chuckles at the card, attempting to hide it away from her coworkers. Rossi, of all people, manages to snag it from her and reads it aloud in a cheesy romantic accent, dissolving them all into laughter. She refuses to admit who the flowers are from, even as she knows that they all know perfectly well who sent the bouquet, as well as all of the other flowers she's received over the last several months.

***

It's not until she's researching the flowers while stuck in traffic on the way home that she realizes the significance of the date. She quickly pulls up a couple of her favorite sites for flower meanings on her phone and smiles as she deciphers each of the red blooms.

When she finally gets to her apartment, she can see Jordan's car already in her spare parking spot. Grinning, she makes her way into the building and up to her apartment. Sergio greets her at the door with a strident meow, indicating his displeasure at not being fed yet. She ignores him and makes her way toward the kitchen, where she can hear Jordan moving around. Setting the flowers down, she goes to pull Jordan into a hug and whispers, "I love you, too."

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/J0vtqSi)


End file.
